The present invention relates to digital communication and more particularly to a space-time communication system.
The ability to communicate through wireless media is made difficult by the inherent characteristics of how transmitted signals propagate through the environment. A communication signal transmitted through a transmitter antenna element travels along multiple paths to the receiving antenna element. Depending on many factors including the signal frequency and the terrain, the paths along which the signal travels will exhibit different attenuation and propagation delays. This results in a communication channel which exhibits fading and delay spread.
It is well known that adaptive spatial processing using multiple antenna arrays increases the communications quality of wireless systems. Adaptive array processing is known to improve bit error rate, data rate, or spectral efficiency in a wireless communication system. The prior art provides for methods involving some form of space-time signal processing at either the input to the channel, the output to the channel, or both. The space-time processing step is typically accomplished using an equalization structure wherein the time domain equalizer tap settings for a multitude of antennas are simultaneously optimized. This so-called "space-time equalizaion" leads to high signal processing complexity if the delay spread of the equivalent digital channel is substantial.
There is prior art teaching the use of conventional antenna beams or polarizations to create two or more spatially isolated communication channels between a transmitter and a receiver, but only under certain favorable conditions. The radiation pattern cross talk between different physical transmit and receive antenna pairs must provide sufficient spatial isolation to create two or more substantially independent communication channels. This can lead to stringent manufacturing and performance requirements on the physical antenna arrays as well as the receiver and transmitter electronics. In addition, when large objects in the wireless propagation channel cause multipath reflections, the spatial isolation provided by the prior art between any two spatial subchannels can be severely degraded, thus reducing communication quality.
What is needed is a system for more effectively taking advantage of multiple transmitter antennas and/or multiple receiver antennas to ameliorate the deleterious effects of the inherent characteristics of wireless media.